thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (JTS)
Pilot 'is the first episode in Season 1 of [[User:Undead Jastus|''Undead Jastus]]' Just The Sun. Plot A boy wakes up in a apocalypse ridden place in his house as the world comes to an end... Synopsis A boy wakes up in his house, everything quiet, empty and grey. He gets up from his bed, his neck hurts and his eyes adjusting to the strange atmosphere of his room. He notices his closet and decides to walk towards it, opening it and switching out from his red shirt and black jeans to his white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He heads out of his room and walks to his mom's room to check on her to see no one, he then goes to his older brother's room to see no one as well. Going back to his room, he goes to his clothes stand and gets iPhone but it shows itself to have 10% and has no service on it. "Fuck..." He goes downstairs and goes to the front door, getting his grey house coat before wearing it and opening the door. Seeing grey skies that look like it's about to rain, everything abandoned and in an deserted mess. He proceeds to walk through the neighborhood, coming across an car that has crashed into a wall. "Jesus. Who ever was in that car really had a bad day..." The boy says before continuing walking. Once making it to the gate side of the community, he sees someone walking in the distance. Confused, the boy tries walking before stopping after walking only 4 steps. "Hey! You!" The boy yells, with his voice echoing. The man in the distance stopped walking, causing a feeling of uneasiness to crawl up from his body. He proceeds to slowly walk to the man, while trying to interrogate the person. "Hello! I'm Thomas! What's going on??" He yells out as he comes closer to him. Once getting close, he hears the man's weird groans before placing his hand on his shoulder, causing the man to turn around, revealing the man to have a grey pale skin tone, while having yellowish eyes with a angry expression. Thomas walks back in fear at the man comes after him, causing Thomas to fall backwards onto the black road ground. "Hey! Hey! HEY!" Thomas screams out in fear as he tries getting up before seeing a tool box by the gate and running towards it, grabbing a hammer and walking backwards as the grey pale man walking towards him. "Sir! Please stop!" Thomas as begs before the man grabs onto him, causing both Thomas and the man to tumble and roll on the steep road before being stopped by a car blocking them. He tries regaining consciousness before the man grabs him and attempts to bite, causing Thomas gets the hammer and strikes him in the temple, along with a cracking sound being heard from the hit. He breaths heavily as he gets up along with picking up the hammer from the man's dead body and walking away. ''(A Day Before)'' The school bell rings, causing Thomas to go to his fifth period class and sits by a desk. A girl named Martha is sitting next to his desk on his right. "Hey Martha." He greets her "Hey Bro. Ready for midterms?" She asks Thomas does a little chuckle to the question, "No, definitely not but might as well give it try." As more students come in, Corey and Ingrid walk into class after trying to race each other. Corey, not breathing at all while Ingrid breathing due to her running. "Are you okay?" Thomas asks while looking at the girl's comparisons. Corey sets down her stuff. "Yeah, we ran to class." She explains. "Yeah and... she got a... a head start" Ingrid replying as she is breathing in and out. "Well, I guess I know officially who would win in a race." Thomas says sarcastically. The teacher gets up, from her desk to walk to the front of the board, looking at her class, she picks up the papers and passes them out. "Okay, listen up! This will be your midterm exams papers, you can use your notes that you made over the last two quarters that you guys been here. I don't want any talking or anything like that, if I see you look at another's person paper or using your phone, you will get your test taken away and you will get a 0 on your exams." She concluded. Everyone started writing on their papers, Thomas raises his hand, causing the teacher to to walk to him. "Um, after the test, can I go to my math and art class if I could tell them if I can do the test after school and tomorrow since I wasn't here yesterday?" Thomas asks. The teacher shakes her head, "Yeah. Yeah you can, just be done with the test. She said as she walks away to her desk. ''(20 Minutes Later)'' Everyone was done with the test and playing on their phones. Thomas wasn't doing anything other than looking at the ceiling, trying to get his mind to think of something else. Martha takes wind of this and pokes his arm. "Hey. You okay, bro?" Martha asks in concern. "No, I guess" Thomas says as he shakes his head left and right. "I guess I just feel bad about everything between me and Ella I guess. Like, I feel like a failure honestly but why should I even care though? I completely deserve it." Martha puts her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's not your fault that she broke up with you. She had her own problems and just didn't want it to be awkward, ya know... Someday, I know you guys will be friends again. Trust me." Thomas doesn't respond until slowly shaking his head up and down. "Okay.." He gets up from his table, gets a pass from the board and leaves off to his second period. During the walk, he sees Ella with his friend, Ethan and they're both are sitting on an table in the quad. Thomas looks for a second before walking away with the feeling of discomfort crawl up in his body. After dealing with his business, the bell rings, causing him to grab his bag and walk out to the school balcony to sit on the empty bench. Seeing the morning sun rise, he watches as a feeling of regret shrouds his body... ''(Present Day)''' Thomas is walking on the sidewalk while seeing the roads deserted with empty cars being seen abandoned or crashed onto the neighborhood walls. He manages to make it to his school, causing him to walk up to the school by walking through the bus parking lot before managing to make it to the doors where he tries opening it but it's locked. He turns around and sees a tall guy with grey skin walk from left direction to the buses. Thomas catches this and gets up, recognizing the person as one of his friend's brother. "Aiden?" He says as the man continues walking along to the buses. Not paying attention, two people open the door behind him as he is watching him walk before he finally hears walking, he turns around before getting struck in the face with a shovel, causing him to fall onto the ground and sees Ella take out an pistol and shoot the man in the head, killing him. Everything goes all black. Deaths * Aiden ''(Alive, Off-Screen, Zombified) Trivia * First appearance of Thomas Culver. * First appearance of Ella Davidson. * First appearance of Martha. * First appearance of Charlotte Kahue. * First appearance of Ingrid Sanchez. * First appearance of Ethan Kosher. * First (and last) appearance of Aiden. (Zombified)